


Where The Heart Is

by puremorning



Series: Muscle Memory [4]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Attempted Rape, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puremorning/pseuds/puremorning
Summary: Six and Raul find themselves a real home.





	Where The Heart Is

Prologue 

 

The only thing for miles is The ‘Last Chance Saloon and Hotel’. It’s a huge colonial building that used to be white. A decent place to stop as any the agree.

Inside they stock up on the usual, easy things to eat on the road, a few bottles of liquor and the like. A few bits and pieces to try and repair a broken pistol Six’s been carrying round for a few days. It’s when she tries to get a room things change.

“We’re full”.

“You sure? Looks like you got plenty of keys back there to me”. She’s not one to resist an argument, “You know I’ve got caps, my money not good here all of a sudden or somethin’?”

“Somethin’ like that miss” the bartender replies glancing at Raul.

“Six, I think we better go,” placing his hand on the small of her back he tries to guide her out.  

“Best you did”, the stony faced barman agrees.

They feel eyes of the whole bar on them as they exit.

 

They walk until the saloon is out of view. Nestled into a small collection of rock for protection from the night winds, they set up camp.

 

She’s inside sleeping their ancient canvas tent tent when she hears voices.

“Listen _cabrón_ , we don’t need any trouble, just go home”, that’s Raul for sure.

“Oh you’ve already got trouble, shuffler, ain’t no question about that”, she doesn't recognize that one.

“Where is she then?” Another voice, there’s at least two then.

She tucks her hunting knife into her waistband, and carries the broken pistol.

“Right here!” She calls as she pokes her head out of the tent flap. There’s just two of them one of them much older than the other, both with their rifles pointed straight at Raul. They’re blocking the only way out.

“What do you boys want?”

The older one speaks first, “Heard about you folks down at The Last, fellers said you was pretty”, he licks his lips, “And that you’d be easy”.

“Easy?” she scoffs, “Nothin’ about this is gonna be easy fellas”.

The older man hoots, “Boy this is gonna be fun!”, he shakes his head, “Darlin’, if you’d fuck this thing, you gotta be easy, now come a lil closer”.

Rolling her eyes she crosses the gap and raises the gun.

 

Rauls deep in the throes of panic at this point, he didn’t hear them coming, he _should_ have heard them coming. It’s the broken gun in her hand. Now he has no idea how this is going to shake out. The way he sees it there's two outcomes to this, either he gets shot or he does nothing and Six gets raped. He feels dizzy.

His mind snaps back when he notices the knife.  

 

The old man laughs, “Let’s not get crazy now lil girl! Give that thing to my boy here and let’s get this goin’!”

She passes the revolver to the younger man, “So you’re out here tryna get a fuck with your kid? Ain’t that a bit weird?”

The younger man shoves her to the ground, “Don’t think you got any room to say what’s weird missy”

 

Raul’s got his trust in her but God, this looks so fucking bad. He’s waiting for a signal, a cue, anything.

 

“I bet you two think you’re so smart, gettin’ us all alone out here with you like this,” Six says from below, “but you boys forgot one thing”.

The older one throws his rifle to the ground and pushes himself on top of her. He sees her slip her hand behind her back. He’s ready.

 

“Oh yeah? What’s that then?” he’s just playing along as he undoes his belt buckle.

“You’re alone out here with us,” She rips the knife from behind her back and plunges it into his neck. He lets out a sickening gurgle before Six drags the knife towards her, all but decapitating him.

When the younger one turns and screams for his Pa, Raul takes his chance, pulling his revolver from its holster he empties it into the son.

 

Pushing the body from her Six stands, completely drenched in blood, she spits on him. She’s sick to bastard death of this. When she first met Raul the whole _point_ of him was to stop assholes trying this shit.

 

Rauls knees scream in protest as he pushes himself up to wrap his arms around her. She’s shaking like a leaf. A long stream of apologies fall from his mouth as he holds her crushingly close to him.

“Are you alright? Did he hurt you? _Dios_ I’m so sorry Six”

“‘M okay, ‘s not your fault,” she mumbles into his chest. He loosens his arms to check her over but she pulls in tighter, shaking her head, “not yet.”

“Okay _cariña_ , okay,” he rests his head on hers with a kiss, staying like that until he feels the blood on her head dry sticky.

 

Clean of blood, corpses moved and sleep abandoned for the rest of the night, they settle in next to each other around the fire. Her back against him, his arms wrapped protectively around her, she feels safe again.

“It’s not your fault y’know,” she lifts his hand, planting a kiss on the back.

“Six I-” he starts but she cuts him off with gentle shushing.

“From the looks of their gear they’re hunters, it’s their business to make sure whatever they’re following doesn’t know it’s being followed”, another kiss on his hand, “but it’s not the first time this has happened”.

“I don’t know what to do Six, it’s just how it is”, he wishes it wasn’t.

“What if we went away? Like, somewhere where nobody knows us?”

He lets out a world weary sigh, “Trust me boss _,_ people are are the same everywhere, I checked. Why’d you think I lived in that shack alone?”

“Well let's go somewhere alone then!”

“You’d get bored of me”, he chuckles.

“Not likely!”

“It could be worse y’know” he remembers thinking that when she first found him.

“I know. It can always be worse, but it can be better too, my love” He remembers thinking that too.

She’s shuffled back to look up at him. She’s smiling. He leans down kissing her softly, he smiles back, “Which way then?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! This is something I've been working on for a really long time and there's a lot more to go! As always I'd love comments and kudos!


End file.
